The component mounter given in patent literature 1 (Japanese Patent Publication Number 4546857) comprises a mounting head holding multiple suction nozzles, wherein the mounting head is attached and held to a head holding section of a component mounter using negative air pressure in order to be capable of being automatically exchanged according to circumstances such as the type, shape, and size of components.